


The creeping darkness

by Vodkannon7



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Bondage, Gags, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkannon7/pseuds/Vodkannon7
Summary: After the empire's collapse, a group of bandits has been kidnapping draph girls all over. Narmaya decides to look for them...Commissioned story
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The great Skydom of Phantagrande. House to many floating islands kept afloat by the awesome powers of the primal beasts, ancient weapons of war created by the astrals many centuries ago. Long revered and feared as deities, one group tried to harness their power: the Erste Empire seeked to use the powers of the primal beast Deus ex Machina to undo the history of the world. However, thanks to a certain crew of skyfarers, their plans were stopped. And so, with the empire’s fall, peace would return to the skydom… Or at least that’s what everyone assumed. Alas, reality isn’t so kind. With the empire’s demise, many fractured factions of the empire were scattered into the skies, each one looking out for their own ambitions. Many military units turned to thieving and illicit actions. And one such group started gaining notoriety and infamy through the many isles. Operating near the thundercloud of the Grim Basin, a small yet organised group of soldiers turned bandits has been kidnapping young draph girls and selling them off to the highest bidders across the skydom and beyond its borders, with the nobles of Nalhegrande and Oarlygrande desiring to lay their hands on such fine products. A bounty was quickly raised and put on many taverns, with many hopeful skyfarers attempting to capture or subdue them. But not one of them ever returned. Among them were many members of the legendary crew that toppled the empire: the princess of the Valtz Duchy, the leader of the Dark Dragoons, two of the revered Divine Generals. But none returned. And even the Three-Tiger Eternal went missing after attempting to stop the malicious group. In a stressful and difficult situation, the young captain discusses with her crew her options on how to stop them. However, a distressed draph eavesdropped intently to her problems: Narmaya, the Fluttering Swordswoman was determined to help out her dear captain. Following her amidst her quest to become stronger, Narmaya managed to confront her own self-doubts, as well as reaching reconnecting with Eahta of the Eternals. Since then Narmaya has kept in touch with all of them. And it’s from them that she learned how powerful Threo was. So for her to have been bested means that the bandits must possess immense power. Wishing for her dear captain to remain unharmed, Narmaya took a precipitate decision: to operate without her knowledge. A decision she’d come to regret and curse…

__

Leaving the Grancypher behind with the excuse of visiting a worried friend, Narmaya boarded a skyship departing from Golonzo Island that took her directly to Mephorash, the cradle of the Erste Kingdom. From there, the hopeful samurai had planned to gather intel on the bandits, and ascertain their fighting force and operating routes. However, her endeavors ended up resulting in nothing but naught, for the small, shady group operated in total secrecy, shielded by the influences of many powerful people in the economic sphere. Each lead that Narmaya followed ended up in a dead end, with little useful information. Frustrated, Narmaya started considering a risky method: staking out. Watching female draphs from the shadows, she planned to catch them the moment they tried to kidnap one of the many helpless maidens. However, this was slow, with each stakeout day in and day out building up her frustration. 

However, her efforts finally bore fruits. Amidst the sea of people buying and selling across the streets of the former capital, Narmaya took notice of two men trailing a blonde young draph carrying a gunlance. Blending in with the crowd, the pair went unnoticed as they stalked their target. Gritting her teeth, Narayan boiled on the inside at the idea of letting them have their way. However, she needed to know where they were hiding. And so, gritting her teeth, Narmaya followed them through the shadows. As dusk fell on the city, storms started blowing in from the wasteland, forcing everyone to return home as the faint light of twilight illuminated an alleyway. With a quick turn and a sudden push, the woman found herself stumbling on her feet, her gunlance throwing off her balance. A quick hit directly to her gut was more than enough to incapacitate the draph, her petite frame quickly being stuffed on a sack, her weapons being thrown aside as they ran off with her, with Narmaya quickly trailing them as they arrived at the town's outskirts. Taking a sandrider and driving straight into the relentless storm, Narmaya steeled herself to follow them. Her heart being enveloped with the fires of righteous indignation she took one of the sandriders stationed there, throwing the owner nearby a bag of rupees, as well as a promise to return it later. Dashing off into the sandstorm, Narmaya pressed on into the mad winds that scoured the land. And after what seemed to be hours of driving in the endless sea of sand, her vision suddenly cleared up. She found herself at the entrance of a giant cave, the inside providing a haven from the storm. Noticing their sandrider, she knew she had arrived at their hideout, with a small chill claiming her limbs as she looked onto the creeping darkness laying within. Hand resting at the hilt of her blade, she dove into the bandits' hideout... 

__

The sound of droplets of water falling from stalagmites in the ceiling straight into a puddle of dirty water echoed all over the walls of the cave, as the damp scent of the cave filled Narmaya’s nose, her eyes now almost completely accustomed to the darkness. Delving deeper into the hideout, the corridors and passages started to look the same. She hadn’t anticipated such a complex system and with the realization that she doesn’t know how many hostages were in the cave, the samurai grew anxious, her breath growing heavy as the sounds enveloping her started growing more and more otherworldly… However, she quickly realised that they were whimpers of help, quickly tracking the source. Approaching a small crevice carefully hidden, Narmaya discovered a big stone door. As her hands caressed the giant marble door, the whimper she had heard before intensified. Seems like they were keeping someone in here, the giant stone door perhaps to prevent their escape. However, the petite draph possessed enormous strength. And so, with an almost effortless push, the woman brushed aside the door. And to her surprise, relief and horror, she had found Threo, with the Eternal's eyes quickly widening in surprise. She had been bound, gagged, and made to dangle from the ceiling of the room, with her massive chest being constricted by a harness made of rope, her face being one filled with desperation, almost on the border of tears. Quickly rushing to help her friend, Narmaya started clawing away at Threo’s gag, the voice of the Eternal quickly erupting into a sudden warning: “NARMAYA, BEHIND YOU”. Pupils dilating, Narmaya’s blood rushed to her limbs, her arm quickly reacting and managing to parry her assailant’s blow. Taking a quick backstep, the man exited the room, squirming his way through the crevice as he escaped the swordswoman, her blade quickly reducing the walls of rock to rubble. Transforming into an ethereal butterfly the samurai disappeared, reappearing in front of the distressed man as he him barely managed to duck, evading the slash that obliterated the space where his head once was. Throwing his mace at her, he quickly took a sharp turn at a corner of the cave, with Narmaya rushing after him… and right into the metal arm of a mechanical suit as it delivered a powerful straight punch, sending the woman rolling and tumbling into the ground, her katana laying some two meters away from her. But the bandits weren’t going to give her a moment to rest. Before she could realize what was happening, the suit started operating it’s flame thrower, separating her and her blade as she turned into a butterfly. As she transformed back, she was stopped by a hail of bullets raining down from above, a file of bandits perfectly lined up and taking aim at either the unarmed samurai or her blade, hoping to keep the two from reuniting. As Narmaya deftly evaded the bullets raining down, she made a sudden dash, the earth beneath her cracking away as she straight for her blade. However, Narmaya’s impatience proved to be her undoing because the moment she steps near the blade her entire body feels a piercing sting flowing through her limbs as they grow stiff. Vision blurred, she notices her fatal mistake: a paralyzing rune had been laid right around the katana. As she fell into the ground she saw the group of mages that had prepared the rune, their faces sweaty and terrified, having pooled all their magic when creating a rune powerful enough to stop her. Uncertain of how long the paralysis would last, the rest of the soldiers ran towards the limp draph, piling on top of her petite body as it was crushed beneath their combined weight. Narmaya’s mind pondered back to her dear captain, her warm smile being the last thing in her mind before passing out…

__

With a burning, sharp pain around her limbs and chest, Narmaya woke up suddenly, desperately huffing for air as her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings. She was in a damp, spacious room, with lots of wooden crates piling up one after another. Laying on her side, Narmaya tried to move her arms and legs, quickly realizing that her arms had been tied together, with layer after layer of rope tightly hugging her arms, with another layer of a white, sticky linen that covered her hands. Sticking to her fingers, knuckles and palms, the many layers of the linen completely restricted the movement of her hands. Her legs, meanwhile, were tied in a very complex fashion and the whole thing being kept together by a harness made out of rope tied around her chest. Planning to escape, Narmaya quickly exerted her inhuman strength… However, she was shocked to learn that the more pressure she applied to her bounds, the more they seemed to tighten and constrict all around her body, with the harness applying the most pressure to her neck and breasts. Realizing she was about to asphyxiate, she quickly stopped struggling, the grip on her neck finally subsiding. Taking a deep breath, she started to cast her transformation spell… However, a rune beneath her body prevented her from using magic. Fear and anxiety taking hold of her, she tried to see if she could crawl forward, hoping to find something that could help her cut her ties. However, before she could hope to act the creaking of the door opening shook the samurai to her very core, her eyes open wide in horror as she watched the group of men entering one after another with draph in hand, finishing with four of them carrying the still struggling Threo. Dividing themselves in groups, the most experienced of them went to Narmaya’s side, standing in front of her as the other four lowered the trashing, raging Eternal. “I’d say it’s an amazing haul, eh?” gloated one of them, laughing heartily as he looked at the visage of two of the most powerful women in the skydom being bound in front of him. “Easy for you to say, not having to deal with her slashes!” replied one in an angry tone. It was the man that had tried to subdue Narmaya while she was helping Threo. Although they were cracking jokes and bantering with one another, they were sweating bullets. After all, they knew that they had only triumphed over the girls after taking the initiative with stealth attacks, as well as having superiority in numbers. Gunners, mages, warriors and a couple of robotic suits working together was what it took for them to take down one Eternal and the 2nd best samurai in the skydom, with their minds and bodies tired after such an exhausting brawl. And after such a struggle, they were looking for something in which to release their pent-up stress and lust…

“Doesn’t matter, anyway. For now just enjoy this tasty little morsel before she’s shipped out~”. Before Narmaya could realise what they meant, the pair found themselves suspended from a pulley, the harnesses around their chests quickly tightening as they flopped helplessly in the air. “Make sure not to damage the goods, eh~”. Screaming in defiance, the draphs resisted. "You won't get away with this!" "Just wait till I break these chains!" however, their threats were quickly silenced at the gaze of a blade pointed right at their neck. The cold bite of the metal artifact against their warm, tender skin made the desperation of the situation settle in for them: they were at the mercy of their captors. “Don’t worry. I’ve got plenty of experience doing this~” boasted the man, his blade quickly digging deep into Narmaya’s clothes, her jacket being ripped open as her chest was suddenly set free, her ample bosom helplessly flailing about before sagging due to gravity, her bra keeping them and her dignity together, although for how much longer she didn’t know. "Y-you're gross! Don't touch me!" hissed Narmaya at the man. However, he didn't stop. With the same deftness in which he cut deep through her clothes, the man continued slashing away at her clothes, her skin growing more and more sensitive the more the small blade cut her attire down, her thighs, skirt and undershirt quickly being hacked to pieces as the man kept exploring Narmaya’s body as it was laid bare from the captivity of her garments, his hands kneading and caressing her exposed skin while the whimpering woman squirmed helplessly, uttering weak words of resistance as she lashed out at her captors. "Y-you brutes… U-unhand me at once!" However, tired of listening to her, the man took the cut off garments and mashed them into a ball. "Wh-what are yo-h-hhhngn" Stuffing the pink-haired draph’s mouth with the ball of her own clothing, he gagged her and brought her defiance to a stop. Following the gag of tattered clothes, the man adorned Narmaya’s mouth with a cloth gag. "M-npphm! G-get away!" tried to mumbles Narmaya, but he ignored the woman's pleas and quickly wrapped it around her mouth and neck, pulling back harshly as the draph moaned out in pain, her toes curling as the thrashing of her body causes the harness to tighten around her body, the rope’s fibers marking her milky white skin red as they rub and graze the ivory woman. "M-mgguhhhhh!" Her whimpers of pain sounded like music to the ears of her captors. A bunch of hands lunging towards her, they toyed with her exposed skin, groping her ample bosom as they pinched her nipples through the bra, the whimpers of Narmaya quickly being turned into bitter sobs as she had her body defiled by them. 

Unable to take her friend’s suffering, Threo started lashing out at them: “You bastards...Take your hands off her…” uttered Threo in a defiant, coarse tone, ignoring the constriction of her ropes as she tried to break out of her harness. However, her resistance was short lived. A blade quickly drove itself onto her clothes, her top being ripped open as her massive chest spilled out of her clothes. "I-iiiieeee! Get away! D-don't get c-closer! R-rawwr!". The sobbing draph roared in a futile attempt to dissent her captors. However, this only managed to rouse them even more, their bulging erections seemingly about to burst from their pants. As they stuffed her mouth with her tattered top, Threo cried out in defiance. "D-don't touch me! N-no-m-mpppphmhmmnnnn!" silenced by her own garments, a bunch of hands quickly swarmed the helpless girl, tightly gripping her clothes before ripping them off her, her now laid bare beautifully kept skin betraying her savage behavior. They toyed and played with her naked body, gripping her toned thighs and rubbing their faces against them as they started rubbing the bulges in their pants, growing bit by bit the longed they basked in the feeling of despair they inflicted on Threo. "H-hnngnhn! Hmmmmmpppphmhmp!" The draph tried futilely to break her gag, but it was no use. Threo felt truly vulnerable for the first time in her life. The only thing protecting what was left of her pride was a black underwear that Tweyen had picked for her. But even that didn’t stop them. Fingers quickly latched around her hips, they slowly crept upwards, poking and tickling away at her sides so she squirmed more and more, her bounds growing tighter and tighter as the tears rolled down her cheek, staining the gag on top of her. “Aw, dear. You’re gonna ruin it like that...But don’t worry~” and with a gleeful smile, they applied some of the white, sticky linen over it. "H-HHGNNGN! N-NWO! MNNNPPPHMMMN!" “Got to say, tape is such a helpful thing.” Layer after layer of gags were place on top of her mouth, Stripped down of everything but her underwear, Threo sobbed unconsolable as her eyes widened in sheer terror and dread, the knife toying with the strap of her bra, threatening to cut it out and lay bare her enormous breasts for all to see, whimpering in sheer terror as she started wailing through her gag. For security, another gag was placed around her mouth, tightly tied behind her. "NWO MWORE! HGHMMMN" And another. "MMPPHMMM!" And another. Seven in total, Narmaya and Threo were unable to utter even a simple word, their defeated eyes burning with rage and indignation. However, those tear-filled eyes were quickly shut off, a cloth wrapped around them as they continued having their bodies toyed with, dozens of fingers quickly exploring every inch of their voluptuous bodies hanging helplessly from the ceiling as their captors laughed and jeered in superiority, frustrated as they awaited their chance to escape. But their fate had been sealed. After a few moments of laughter, a voice echoed from the room’s door: “The ship’s here! Pack up the goods!” The pair of draphs felt a void in the place where their heart is as they struggled in desperation with reckless abandon, hoping to escape their doomed fate. But it was useless. Carefully lowered, Narmaya and Threo were placed inside a wood crate, Narmaya being placed first with Threo being placed after her. It was cramped. Tiny. Completely unfit for a person. Yet here were two draphs being put together. Chests tightly pressed together, the pair squirmed around their confinement, their constant moving around only serving to let them know of how little space they had. Narmaya struggled forward, her back already hitting the wall when she'd feel Threo's chest pushing her away. Legs riding one over another, the more they squirmed the more anxious and desperate they grew from how tighter the inside of the box seemed to get. It's like it was closing in on them. Crushing them. Soon the presence of the other became something to dread. They could each other's hastened heartbeat. They could feel the sheer horror planted in the other's heart. It was hopelessly terrifying truth, the fact that they were no more than product, with only the noises of the crate being moved around by workers on the loading bay letting them know what’s happening. Helpless to move. Helpless to cry for help. Anyone they cared for completely unaware of where they were, Narmaya started sobbing bitterly as she realised: she was never seeing her captain again. Mumbling helplessly through their gags, the pair listened as a man approached, and stood over them, removing their eye covers for one last grace… "Alright, girlies! Eye covers off! Better bask in this gaze…" gloated the man, looking at what could be his best catch in his career. "Cuz where you're being shipped to, you won't see the light of day. Ever!" laughing maniacally, the slowly lowered the box's lid, the pair of women screaming their lungs out, squirming and struggling like animals with tears in their eyes as they watch the last gaze they'll ever see." N-NWOOOOOOIIIII!" And with a sudden slam. Bam. With the deafening sound of a horn, the airship departed, it’s destination unknown.


	2. Unbalanced Singularity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing anxious upon hearing of Narmaya's dissaperance, Djeeta takes some rash decisions to find and stop the kidnapper. Enlisting Predator for help, the pair will soon find out how fearsome her opponents are.

With the pull of a taut rope, Djeeta’s restrained arms were quickly pulled over, her body tumbling as she took clumsy steps, her vision still blurry from the hit to the back of her head, as well as the cocktail of numbing agents that had been pumped inside of her. The group of seasoned bandits were keenly aware of the strength the young woman possessed. It was no secret across the sky that this young woman led the crew that toppled the mighty Erste Empire. Now, however, she was no more than their prisoner. “Ahaha! Can’t believe we finally got her!” gloated one of her captors, pulling the rope harshly as he made the girl stumble and fall to the ground, letting out a small whimper as she landed on her side. “Guess even a monster like you makes girly sounds from time to time.” They jeered with shrewd smiles on their mugs as they lifted the helpless woman, their hands playfully caressing her defenseless body as they placed her upright. “C’mon, keep walking.” they pull at the rope, Djeeta frowning as she’s pulled along with the band of thugs. Entering a dimly lit corridor, Djeeta looked down in frustration as she continued listening to her captors. 

“The next batch is going out soon, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, the boss said she wanted this girlie present.”

“Sheesh, such a heartless man~!”

Djeeta’s scowling face was suddenly filled with concern. Batch? Going out soon? Were they referring to the girls they had been kidnapping? While Djeeta’s heart was filled with indignation and a burning desire to break out and help them out, right now she was powerless. The numbing agents barely allowed her to walk. Gritting her teeth bitterly, she continued walking as they reached the end of the corridor, a sudden light blinding her for a few moments. As her eyes finally adjusted to the light, her eyes were forced to lay gaze upon a hellish scene.

“N-NO, UNHAND ME!”

“P-PWEASE HEWP!”

“NOOOOOOOOOO”

It was multitude of men handling tightly bound draphs, their beautiful, tiny bodies covered in layers after layers of ropes, their screams and pleads for help being muffled by the multiple gags forced on their mouths, the whimpering , struggling noises being drowned out by the jeering laughs of their captors as they groped and manhandled the bound girls, their bodies squirming as they’re lowered in their boxes. Djeeta watched in horror as she recognized many of her precious crewmates being lowered in shipping crates, their bodies struggling and floundering in the tiny wooden box as the cruel men removed their eye covers and delivered their harrowing words.

“Better engrave this sight into your memory. It’s the last time you girlies will be free!”

And with a cold, sudden slam, the boxes were tightly shut, their contents screaming desperately as they thrashed around, the buff men carrying them into the ship, never to be seen again. Djeeta watched the horrifying spectacle with tears slowly forming on her eyes as the draphs she had come to care for and call friends were being treated as no more than goods, being prepped to be shipped. A loud gasp escaping her mouth, she stared helplessly as Izmir, one of her fellow friends, was being carried by a perverted buff slob of a man, his thick, greasy hands caressing and groping Izmir’s cold body, her eyes legs desperately trying to deliver hateful kicks as she was suddenly thrown on the box, her eye covers being removed as she laid her eyes on Djeeta watching from high above. Throwing her entire body upwards, she cried bitterly as she screamed through her gags for her captain to save her from certain doom. But Djeeta was unable to do anything except watch as another draph was thrown in the box, a pair of hands quickly pushing her down before slamming the box shut, the incessant, desperate struggles of the icy draph rocking the box back and forth until it disappeared from sight, the box being taken to the cargo bay on the airship. Unable to take anymore of this hellish visage, Djeeta turns away and tries running towards the hallway, the rope around her hands quickly growing taut as she’s forcefully stopped by her captors, her body being pulled back as a couple of hands quickly swarm her toned body, her body shuddering upon feeling their rugged hands fumbling with her curvaceous figure as they laughed mockingly, the symphony of muffled screams for help resounding and drumming across the loading bay. However, the laughter suddenly came to a stop.

“Aye’, we need da captain girlie to accompany the boss. Boss’ orders!”

A young man shouted from below the small viewing spot, the group growing silent as they tidied up the crying lass, pulling her along as they entered the hallway, the whimpers and wailings of the draphs eventually fading away as they went deeper into the hideout, the young woman finally stopping her walk of shame as they opened a small rock door, the group slowly disappearing into the engulfing darkness…

__

  
  


It had been a few hours since the order to take down the kidnapping band was sent by the higher-ups of the Crew of Enforcers. Lecia and Monika received direct orders from Walfrid, the Blue Knight, and Luminary Knight under the True King, to infiltrate the kidnapping band’s hideout and destroy it by taking out their leader. “Understood, Commander. We’ll get it done.” turning their heels and walking away from his office, Lecia barely missed as the Blue Knight looked at them, a concerned look in his visage. Embarking on this assignment alone, the pair board a lone ship and head to Agastia on Walfrid’s directions. There, the pair of women walk towards a single, unoccupied dock in the city’s airport, where a cloaked individual approaches the pair from behind, whispering into their ears the password they had decided on beforehand. Confirming with a password of their own, he guides the women into a lone alleyway, where he reveals his identity to the pair. 

"Who I am as a person isn't important. What's important is the information I bring you."

He revealed that he’s an agent working for Walfrid on one of the ships that move the kidnapped girls to their new owner’s residences. He tells the pair that there’s a cave system in the sandy island of Mephorash, where they take the kidnapped draph girls and prepare them to be shipped out. 

“How much of this is true?” asked Lecia, clearly skeptical of the man’s dubious claims. However, Monika was quick to raise a rebuttal. “Drop it, Lecia. If he weren’t worthy of his trust, the commander wouldn’t have sent us here.” Monika’s word rang true in Lecia's heart, as bitter as the pill was to swallow. This wasn’t something that could be done cleanly. Someone needed to get their hands dirty. They knew that, but Lecia could never truly accept it. 

“Also, a word of warning, lads. There’s powerful people involved in this. Even Commander Walfrid won’t be able to save you…”

Parting with some very ominous words, the man went on his way shortly after, with Lecia and Monika deciding instead to rest in a nearby inn while they waited for the midnight flight heading to Mephorash. 

"Still, it's hard to believe such a group is operating on Phantagrande…"

Monika sipped on her tea as she wolfed down a couple of sweet treats, Lecia's worried face turning slightly as she imagined the horrendous ways in which the draph girls are being made to submit to their captors, her face turning into a scowl as she grits her teeth, her hands trembling with indignation and rage.

"We'll rescue them… That's a promise."

Clutching her chest tightly, she watches from outside their window as a dark, imposing storm quickly approaches the island, it's inhabitants rushing to cover themselves as the rain washed over the entire isle, the darkness slowly settling in the city…

With an ear-splitting thunder travelling through the air, Lecia and Monika woke up inside their cabin in the airship en route to Mephorash. As the sound of rain continued to muffle the sounds of the roaring engine, Lecia prepared her undercover outfit while Monika sharpened her concealed katana, the pair barely talking as the ship made its way through the storm. 

"Lecia?" asked the slightly concerned officer as she addressed Lecia, not as an officer but as a friend. "Don't lose your cool."

"I won't." replied Lecia resolutely, her mind made up to endure whatever happened in the sand-covered isle. As the ship docked on the port, the pair quickly slipped through the crowds, rushing to meet their guide. Inside a run-down inn near the center of the city was a shady erune man, his anxiety-filled visage plain for all to see. With a tap of his shoulders, the nervous man let out a surprised whimper, only to be reprimanded by Monika. "Calm down… Lest you want them to find us faster." Taking a deep breath with an audible gulp, the trio stepped outside, boarding a sand-ship and heading into the desert, the two officers concealed by a piece of cloth. As the raging winds of the merciless storm buffeted the machine, rocking it back and forth in reckless fashion, the two officers held their hands together as they braved through it. And suddenly: silence. "We're here" whimpered out the man, his hands trembling as he removed the cloth covering the girls, his pointing them towards the entrance of the cave system. While not exactly inside, they were in a spot that protected them from the storm. Water dripping from the stalagmites above them, the pair bid farewell to the wary guide, who averted his gaze as he watched the two of them waltz into the dark void, unaware that that’d be the last time he’d see them…

__

Breath growing ragged as the tension accumulated in their shoulder blades, the pair of women ventured deeper into the hideout, the seemingly endless maze of halls, corridors, rooms and corners disorienting anyone that stepped inside. However, Monika had received a piece of paper that gave some vague directions of where everything was located.

“There’s an individual holding cell for every girl that gets captured, with a group of around 4 men working on subduing them and preparing them to be shipped out. There're around 80 people working in these cave systems, not accounting for the crew of the ships. The only place where the girls, the bandits and the ships’ crew ever converge is the loading bay. However, storming that place is a sure-fire way to get captured. Although I don’t know their exact fighting strength, they’re strong enough to stop powerful warriors, such as that Eternal lass.”

As the pair checked out room after room, they took notice of the vast amount of rope and gags being used to bound the prisoners, their stomachs turning in disgust as they felt an overwhelming rage build up inside of them. 

“Your best bet is checking room after room, since they change the layout every week. You’re bound to stumble with the Boss eventually. Be prepared for when that happens. And as soon as you take him out, the group should be very disorganised for a few days. That’s when you alert the crew of enforcers to storm the place.”

While the plan was proceeding smoothly so far, Monika couldn’t help but feel anxious as they delved deeper into the system, eventually stumbling upon a rock door, with a faint, fearful voice coming from the other side: “PMMNPHM HMMP Mm (PLEASE HELP ME)”. Their senses suddenly sharpening, the pair took a quick, deep breath as they pushed the rocks, opening the door and discovering a blonde draph girl dangling from the ceiling as she hanged from the rope harness fitted around her chest, the young draph’s chest being tightly hugged by the hemp rope as they seared and burrowed into her skin, tears rolling down her cheeks and into the patch-work of layered tape clumsily outfitted on her mouth. As Lecia rushed towards the crying lass, she failed to notice a wire laid out in front of the door. Setting off the wire trap, a loud alarm started ringing from the room. 

“Lecia, we have to move!”

“But!”

Lecia knew, deep down, that they had to move elsewhere, lest they be discovered and captured. However, she couldn't endure leaving the helpless, scared girl behind. Feeling her arm being pulled by her fellow officer, she could do nothing but swallow the bitter reality, averting her gaze as the petite draph flailed and struggled, her eyes dilating as she cried and screamed in muffled desperation:

“PMMNPHM HMMP MM (DON'T LEAVE ME) ”

However, her muffled cries only rang in the ears of the men running in the empty hallway, the shuffling of steps quickly drowning her out as they rushed towards the infiltrated pair. As Monika and Lecia ran desperately across the dark, damp corridors, they started to notice lots more voices now echoing across the lonely halls.

“PMMNPHM PHNFM NPH (PLEASE SAVE US)”

“N NNN'PH MMNNPH PHHNPH (I DON'T WANT THIS)”

“PHPHNM NMMNM (STAY AWAY)”

However, the women couldn’t stop to help. They could only push forward. Ignore the cries for help till they fulfilled their missions. And so they endured. And endured. Until they finally pushed through the farthest door on the hall, where they stumbled upon a man putting the finishing touches on one of the girls being prepared for shipping, a visage of fear and terror plastered on her face.

“Oh, don’t remember requesting such cute assistants~” the old man jeered as he slapped a scrap of tape on the struggling draph, finally turning around and greeting the women. “Ah...I believe we haven’t met before. I’m...let’s just call me the Boss of this entire operation.” The man exuded a confident, suave air around him as he approached the women, their hands now resting at the hilts of their blades. “Hey now, let’s not get jumpy now." Although the man was outnumbered by the girls, he was composed and confident that nothing would happen to him. For at the moment in which Lecia prepared to lunge at him with blade in hand, he simply uttered a fair warning to the pair." Guess you don't care what happens to the captain girlie, eh?" a cold shiver travelling down their spines, Lecia and Monika instantly realized who he was talking about: their friend Djeeta. Their feet suddenly coming to a stop as her blade rested right on the man's throat, Lecia stared daggers at the smug, wincing man as he mocked the pair. "Couldn't do it, eh? Can't blame ya. Couldn’t keep the girlie out of yer head, eh?. Guess the Enforcers aren't buncha fools." as he slowly brushed aside the blade, he walked past the frozen-in-pace girls, their scowling faces burning with rage towards the man. But they were helpless to do anything against him. A group of thugs suddenly rushing into the room, the pair were subjugated as the whimpers of a struggling draph filled the room, staring as the pair were tied up with ropes… 

__

As the group escorting Djeeta arrived at the main hallway, her eyes widened in horror as she was hastily turned around, the working end of a rope suddenly passing over her neck, closing around it as a bunch of knots are tied on their way down, the rope growing rigid as it’s pulled, the bumpy texture of the hemp ropes rubbing her labia through her panties while making the lass’ body shudder. With more fluid motions from the clearly experienced captors, her rope harness is quickly finished, with more ropes now tying her hands together. Her legs were left relatively free, with a single knot keeping them together. It was a hasty job, with the men growing anxious as their boss approached. And with the shuffling of shoes on the dirt hallway, the boss greeted the group, a pair of captives in tow: a young, fit redheaded woman with a small captain hat. And right behind her, a short blonde woman, sporting an impressive bust for her size. Djeeta had but to lay eyes on them once to recognize them: Lecia and Monika, of the Crew of Enforcers. How could they have been caught!? However, before Djeeta could call out to them, she had a gag placed on her mouth, keeping her mouth shut as she listened to them talk.

“See? Right as rain~” jeered the boss of the bandits in a mocking tone as he pulled Monika over, her petite frame being dwarfed by the giant of a man, his hands quickly ripping her uniform open and letting her enormous, generous chest free, her tits bouncing up and down as the man slowly toyed with her bra. 

“Y-You brute!”

However, Djeeta could do nothing but watch. Struggle as she might with her entire body, the tightly moored ropes along her limbs and chest only seemed to clench her rib cage more and more, the woman quickly gasping for air as she felt the pressure on her body. Lecia, however, was the most affected one of the trio of girls. On the brink of breaking down, she shook her head in denial while watching her dear friend being groped by a disgusting, repulsive man, her eyes turning dull and pitch-black as hope seemed to abandon her. She had failed. And there was no one who would help them. However, as the men laughed and mocked the shortstack woman, Lecia found an opportunity. A chance at all of them being able to escape. Lunging towards the boss, she threw her body towards him, pushing Monika aside as she tumbled towards Djeeta, the men too busy rushing to help their boss. In the decisive seconds that Lecia had bought her, Monika understood what was happening. They were going to have to place their hopes and futures on Djeeta. Slipping a small letter opener from the side of her boot, Monika threw the small blade towards Djeeta, the bound captain quickly grasping for it and managing to hide it before their captors noticed. A faint smile in her face, Monika's eyes quickly darted towards the group of laughing men… Only to watch in utter disbelief as the rests of Lecia's clothes were strewn about in the dirty floor, her body being groped and toyed with by the hungry men, their lecherous, lewd hands grasping and fumbling with her young figure with lust in their eyes as the young officer cried bitterly, sobbing furiously as her pent-up emotions and frustrations finally exploded the moment she felt the cold, chilling bite of metal suddenly pressing against the soft, tender skin on her neck, her eyes dilating in horror as she felt for the first time that she might be killed, her mind growing hazy as the world seemed to spin around her.

“You monsters!” cried out Monika, her voice about to crack from the overwhelming furor brimming in her chest. However, Monika quickly snapped to reality the moment a pair of strong, rugged hands took hold of her bra, pulling her as her breasts bounced around from the force exerted, her petite figure being lifted as her feet dangled in the air, Monika understanding their position the moment they had surrendered to them: they were at the mercy of the band of bandits. Although trying to maintain a prideful look, Monika’s heart was filled with fear for her life. She now was nothing more than a toy for her captors: merchandise. Goods to be smuggled and sold to the highest bidder. However, she steeled herself to endure whatever they had planned for her. 

The second group of men, grinning with delightful glee, quickly rushed towards the broken commander, their hands taking hold of her clothes as they ripped them apart, the woman’s screams sounding like music to the bandits’ ears. Djeeta watched with a horrified visage as the Enforcer was being toyed with, biting her lips in rage and frustration as she hid the blade with her hands, stuffing it between the ropes bounding her hands. Not a moment later, one of the men approached her, taking a fistful of her hair as they lifted the woman’s head roughly, a cold needle piercing her neck, injecting her with another dose of the numbing agent, her eyes rolling back as she felt her consciousness abandoning her body, drifting into a deep slumber as the image of Lecia and Monika’s legs flailing helplessly in the air was burned into her memory before she shut down, her mind reminiscing of the past few days...

__

After the disappearances of her crew members continued, Djeeta grew more and more anxious, sleeping less and less as the news of more disappearances reached her ears. When news of Narmaya having gone missing reached her, she broke down on the deck, cursing into the winds as she unleashed all her pent up frustration. Tears clearly visible on her cheeks, she decided to strike at once. Her crew rallying behind her orders, they reunited on the deck of the Grancypher, with Djeeta preparing in her room, wiping away the tears as she asked to herself:

“How could all of this have happened?” cursing her tardiness in acting to stop the bandits. However, despite her desires to act rashly, she couldn’t risk them growing wary of their movements and leaving the skydom, effectively ruining any chance of capturing them. Djeeta needed to act surely, fast and effectively to shut them down in one fell swoop. However, a large crew was ill suited for such a thing. Addressing her crew, she ordered the members to travel to different islands to find clues. Lyria and Katalina would return to Zinkenstill. Rackam was to return to Portbreeze. Io to the Valtz Duchy, Eugen to Auguste and finally Rosetta would remain in Golonzo. The rest of the members were free to return to their home isles and gather information about the disappeared in their own ways, as long as they didn’t directly confront the kidnappers. While Djeeta had considered asking Lecia to return and ask for the help of the Crew of Enforcers, she knew that they were busy dealing with the aftermath of the Empire’s fall. With Orchis currently in Agastia, directing the reconstruction of the city, as well as establishing the Erste Republic, she was out of question. 

Finishing her goodbyes, she watched as the Grancypher slowly vanished in the distance, her and Rosetta remaining in Golonzo Island. From there, she bid Rosetta farewell, saying that she was gonna visit the Mist-Shrouded Isles and see if Ferry knew or saw something out of the ordinary. In reality, however, Djeeta took a sharp turn in the first corner she saw, hastening her pace as she headed for the lower levels of Golonzo. Bars, taverns, brothels… it was the underground area of the island, like many across the skydom, for those with slightly more mature needs. It’s here that Djeeta enters a tavern, waiting for her partner to arrive. A few minutes pass, and a mysterious blonde woman passes through the door, her generous curves being tightly hugged by her skin-tight leotard, her silky hair fluttering about as she walks towards the young woman, taking a seat with her captain. This woman was Ema, an assassin that went by the name of “Predator”. Looking for her father’s murderers, she seeks to destroy the Acier crime family. However, in order to find them she takes many requests from the seedy underside of society. Smuggling. Assassination. Whatever the job, she managed to get it done in the name of revenge. And this person is exactly who Djeeta needed. Working behind her crew's back, she planned to infiltrate the bandit’s hideout with Ema’s help, using her connections to the underworld to learn where the kidnappers were hiding. And so the captain pleaded with the stoic assassin.

“Predator, please help me take down the kidnappers! I know it’s risky, but I can’t ask anyone else...”

“...” Predator listened intently to the distressed captain, her eyebrows frowning upon listening to her outrageous request, lifting one of her shapely legs and crossing her limbs, the rest of the patrons at the bar stealing an eyeful of her shapely moon. 

“Couldn’t you have asked General Adam for help? Or have Lyria use a primal beast to locate them? I don't see the logic behind your actions…"

Predator's words cut down her request like her claws cut down her enemies: fast, efficiently and merciless. However, Djeeta wasn't gonna give up that easily. 

"I can't mobilize the entire crew to sweep the island. The Grancypher's very famous now… And they'll see it coming miles away. I can't risk them escaping…" said the distraught girl, clenching her fists while she looked downwards at her thighs, small drops falling onto her milky skin, her voice slightly cracking as she finished her thoughts. "... I couldn't endure losing Narmaya and the others…"

Predator fell silent for a few minutes, giving the poor girl some time to wipe away her tears while she mulled over her request. Seconds turned to minutes as the drinks kept coming to the table, the blonde assassin carefully weighing the risks. However, overwhelming her keen sense of caution, carefully honed after many years of underground work, was the crying visage of her dear captain. Despite her better judgement, she couldn't leave the captain to her own devices. Uncrossing her legs, she leaned forward to the table, her bosom resting on the wood plank as she wiped away the tears off Djeeta’s face. “Alright… I’ll help you out.” A warm smile adorning her face, she was suddenly hugged by Djeeta, her thanks resounding on the tavern as they stood up and headed out, a determined look on the young captain’s eyes that silently burned with the fire of indignation. 

__

A few days later, Djeeta was sitting near the docks as she waited for Predator to arrive with the information of the kidnappers. After they left the tavern, Djeeta got to work on securing a private transport that could depart at a moment’s notice. As the days went on, Djeea’s anxiety continued to pile on, her mind wandering to the moments she spent with Narmaya and Threo, clutching her chest tightly as all noises seemed to be muffled around her, mind going blank for what seemed like an infinite moment, until… 

"Captain, I know where they are."

Ema's voice snapped her back to reality, her fists clenching as she leaned to pick up her bag, the pair boarding the airship as Ema gave directions to the helmsman: "Take us to Mephorash."

Mephorash… The cradle of the Erste Kingdom, it's an island that's been mostly turned into a desolated hellscape. , with its main city serving as a hub for commerce and trade. It's here that the band of kidnappers have been doing their deals. It's the perfect place for them to hide. Miles upon miles of nothing but sandy wasteland as far as the eye could see. And with its systems of underground places, it was perfect for anyone running an illegal operation like kidnapping. Djeeta's scowling visage communicated the disgust she felt at the kidnappers for using one of her friend's home as their base. Gritting her teeth, the woman looked on as they slowly docked on the port, the ship rocking as it was moored to the left side of the port, droves of men hurrying and unloading their cargo as the pair of woman walked down the connecting bridge and disappeared amidst the sea of merchants and buyers that flooded the market, the buzzing and incessant chatter of the back and forth bartering that happened between sellers overwhelming their eardrums as they looked for Ema's contact. Minutes turned to hours, and as the pair of tired women sat down on a bench near the outskirts of the city, a cloaked figure approached them from behind. 

"It's time."

Slightly taken aback by his sudden appearance, Djeeta let out a small whimper, tightly grabbing Ema's hand as she reached for her sword. However, the calm and collected assassin managed to calm down the jumpy captain. 

"Listen, Captain. From here on out, you need to remain serene. We're heading straight to the beast's lair."

The seasoned woman's words resonated with the captain, her hand resting on her chest as she took deep breaths, the image of her fellow crewmates assuring her that everything would go to plan helping her calm down. Closing her eyes for a few seconds, she steeled herself to confront the kidnappers and rescue her friends. Lightly slapping her cheeks, she nodded as she faced Ema. “Let us move. To rescue our friends.” A faint smile on her face, Ema adorned the “Predator” mask as she turned her heels to face the man, the trio ready to move out into twilight-bathed desert, using the cover of the night to storm the hideout.

The twilight seemingly disappearing, the trio found themselves in the middle of a raging sandstorm, the sandskimmer finally coming at a stop at the entrance to the kidnappers’ hideout, a damp ravine with a hallway made of rock that seemed to go straight to the depths of Pandemonium. However, the women weren’t deterred by such a haunting look. Turning towards the man, Ema placed a small key in his hand, closing his palm before rearing her head next to his to deliver a short thank you and a word of warning. 

“This key is for a coffer I hid in the airship that took us here. If we don’t return in 3 days, abandon the island and take the coffer as payment…” A concerned look on her face, the woman was preparing for the worst possible outcome. Unable to utter a single word of assurance, the man took the key and turned the sandskimmer around, dashing off into the storm as the women prepared to delve into the tunnels, Predator preparing a torch as she took point and guided the both of them straight into the maws of the beast…

The damp, dank corridors of the hideout seemed to stretch endlessly, going on forever as Djeeta's breathing grew ragged and bated with fear and anxiety. Her heeled boots echoed across the all-consuming darkness, her eyes barely able to make out past the torch. The pair proceeded carefully, scanning their surrounding as Ema took a few seconds every so often to leave some marks on the walls. “Making sure we don’t get lost.” Djeeta was impressed by the resourcefulness of the assassin, her many years of experience clearly showing. However, the nervous captain’s attention was focused on something else entirely. Her eyes darted to and fro as she looked for a hint of where her friends could be. As they delved deeper and deeper into the system, Ema noticed the clear footsteps on the ground. Someone had passed through here recently. Quickly sliding her claws into her hands, Predator gave Djeeta some rules:

“First, I’ll take the front. I have experience taking them down silently. If problems arise, you step in. You’re far stronger than me, so we’ll need it.

Second… We’re going for the kill. Don’t hesitate.”

Kill… That word made Djeeta’s body shudder in horror. Not out of fear. Not out of concern for her enemies. But it quickly made her realise the danger in which her friends were. Silently nodding, she affirmed the assassin of her resolve. Blowing off their torch, the women proceeded carefully down the dark corridors, with small deposits of luminous stones faintly lighting the way. It’s in that moment that a shade obscured the glowing rocks. Digging her heel deep into the ground, Predator blasted off with incredible speed, her lithe figure sticking lose to the ground as she rushed towards the unsuspecting man, his eyes barely recognising his attacker before his gaze turned upwards, falling to the ground as she watched his own body standing still for a few moments before collapsing. As Djeeta rushed back to Ema’s side, she couldn’t help but feel a bit squeamish from looking at the body. Helping her hide the body, the pair quickly resumed as they proceeded forward while Ema carefully eliminated the guards that they couldn’t circle around. 

The operation was proceeding smoothly. However, Ema couldn’t shake the feeling of hearing voices across the halls. Muffled, faint voices. As they delved deeper into the hideout, the voices grew louder and louder, Ema’s growing slightly unsettled at the jeers and laughter that accompanied them. However, the moment a certain voice rang out across the hall, Djeeta’s serene mind was broken. 

“PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!”

Djeeta instantly recognised the voice crying for help. It was her crewmate Hallessena, who had left the ship when Djeeta gave her orders to separate. Her feet almost cracking the floor, the young woman seemed like a bullet, heading straight with incredible speed and cutting down the rock door effortlessly. Standing in front of her were three men and the captured Hallessena, who now sported a gag on her mouth. Dangling from the ceiling, the poor girl had been outfitted with a rope harness and had her limbs bound with tape, with the tatters of what used to be her clothes lying beneath her, the bra that held her generous bosom together about to be cut by a knife held by one of the men, threatening to humiliate the young draph in front of her despicable captors. Gritting her teeth in utter rage, Djeeta materialised the Ten-Wolf Gun and Six-Ruin Fist, the men looking in disbelief as the young captain quickly rushed them, the farthest one being felled by the might bullets of the gun as the one closest to Hallessena was sent flying by her powerful jap, the knuckles of the fist digging deep into his chest before his entire body was thrown against the rock wall, his body going limp as he bled out from the mighty strike. The final bandit, horrified and desperate to escape, rushed towards the rubble that used to be the door. 

Undoing the gun and fist, Djeeta materialised the Two-Crown Bow. Lining her sights on the fleeing man, she let loose a bundle of magic arrows, flying true and towards the running man, flawlessly tracking him before his back was mercilessly skewered by the ethereal projectiles. Lying on the floor bleeding, Djeeta undid the bow and apparated the Four-Sky Blade, cutting the young draph loose as she lowered her to the ground, the youngling instantly bursting into tears as she tightly embraced her saviour, nuzzling into her chest as she sobbed unconsolably, the tender captain being completely unrecognizable from the beast that obliterated the three men. 

However, her senses were quickly brought back to reality as she looked around and realized someone was missing. “Ema?” rang out Djeeta’s voice as she asked for her partner. However, what answered her question was the worst possible outcome. A shuffle of steps sounding near the corner, Djeeta’s eyes widened in horror as she watched Ema entering the room, a towering, burly man behind her as he pressed a knife against her neck, his hands tightly grasping the woman’s bosom as he instructed her to walk.

“Whew! You really did a job on us, girlie!” the man said in a mocking tone, seemingly disregarding the deaths of his fellow men as he held Ema hostage, the assassin looking at Djeeta with a resolute look as she pleaded with her. “Please forget about me! Shoot him!” However, the moment the words left her mouth the knife in her neck dug a little bit deeper, drops of blood suddenly traveling down her silky-smooth skin. As Hallessena tightly hugged the silent captain, her head was flooded with the possibilities of what to do next. Shoot? Fight? Flee? However, all of them meant the death of Ema. And the distressed girl couldn’t endure such a fate. However, the decision had already been made for her. A small trap door opening behind her, Djeeta was helpless to react as a needle burrowed into her neck, injecting the woman with a strange agent, her body growing numb in an instant as her consciousness slowly abandoned her, the world going dark as that’s the moment her memory stops…

__

A small drop of water falling from the stalagmites hit Djeeta in the face, waking up the young man from her slumber. She was alone in her cell, her bounds left as they were beforehand. Unsure of what had happened and how much time she had been out, she grew worried about the fate of the other girls. However, the feeling of the small yet sharp blade still hidden between her ropes brought her some assurance. Cutting herself loose, the young captain stumbled onto a wall, her body still numb from the poison. Although she tried to focus and call forth her Eternal weapons, they refused to appear. She was too weak to materialize them. Weakened and unarmed, the young woman was in a perilous situation. However, she wasn’t gonna abandon those dear to her. She needed to find the boss. If she could take him out, there was a chance to seize the documents and rescue everyone. Incensed by the ray of hope still shining over her darkest hour, she stepped forward, slithering along the dark corners of the hideout as she made her way to the boss’ room. On the way, Djeeta stumbled upon many of her former comrades being prepared for shipping at the hands of the cruel, heartless men, their hands groping and fumbling with their soft, meaty curves all over, their bound limbs struggling and rocking their bodies all over the place as they tried to futilely break away, the smiles on their captors reflecting their depraved enjoyment of such a gaze. Disgusted, Djeeta vowed to rescue them. 

However, the time wasn’t right. Djeeta’s eyes were looking straight towards her objective. If she could take down their boss, everything would turn out okay. Everyone would be saved. And they’d all return to the Grancypher. Walking amidst the desperate cries for help, she bit her lips in frustration as the jeers and laughter of the men intensified, the poor draphs’ dignity being broken to pieces as their curvaceous, voluptuous bodies were being enjoyed by their perverted hands, their finger sinking into their soft, milky breasts as they groped them, their hands slipping beneath their bras as they probed for the hard candies resting beneath them, pinching them as the cries for help intensified. Endure it. Endure it, Djeeta told herself as she continued stumbling forward, the voices of her crewmates slowly fading away as she approached the boss’ quarters, stopping right at the entrance as she took deep breaths, collecting as much strength as she could before storming inside. This is it. This is the moment of truth. Mustering her strength, she slammed the door open and rushed inside...Only to encounter her mark, and one unlikely guest.

“Djeeta?”

“Zooey!”

The primal beast of balance, the Grand Order, had grown concerned about Djeeta’s life pulse growing faint. Worried that something had happened to her, she quickly pinpointed where she was, and hurried to her side. Blasting through the desert, she blew open many of the hallways before stumbling upon the boss. With a slight threat to Djeeta’s safety, he managed to get her attention. However, the entity of balance remained very wary of his movements. Although he possessed a weapon capable of subduing her, the moment he tried anything he’d be blasted to smithereens. Luckily for him, the distraction he needed arrived with perfect timing. Reaching for a drawer in the midst of Zooey’s surprise, he managed to grasp a jet-black gem sitting between linen clothes. It was a lump of dark essence, the product of many years of research in the Erste Empire. Holding it aloft, it’s onyx light started shining, the surprised Zooey snapping back and lunging towards the man, blade in hand as she prepared to deliver the finishing blow. However, her attack was thwarted as she collapsed onto the floor, her body growing heavy as the man inched ever so closer towards her, dark gem in hand as he threw aside her weapons. “Heh! Thanks, girlie. Couldn’t have done it without ya!”

Djeeta clutched her face in horror at the realization. She had just caused her friend to be overwhelmed. The dark essence caused a sharp pain for her friend, who was now groveling on the floor, whimpering in pain as seemingly endless needles burrowed all over her body, writhing in unbearable agony as her powers failed her, her dragons failing to apparate to her help. Her mind on the brink of breaking, the young woman composed herself and tried to throw herself towards her enemy, the small blade in hand as she stood up and aimed for his neck. 

Only to be stopped by a pair of rugged hands, the pressure on her wrist quickly making her drop the blade as she looked upwards, to the towering figure that held her arms as if they were frail twigs. It was the bodyguards of the boss. They had heard the commotion coming from the spot where Zooey had entered and had been following her. “Ah, another perfect timing arrival!” said the boss in a mocking tone, grabbing the limp Zooey and setting her on the table, a bundle of rope now strewn over his shoulder. Skillfully, he prepared a turtle harness around the primal beasts ebony skin, his hands quickly ripping off her clothes and leaving her in nothing but her underwear, the hemp ropes quickly growing taut as he tightened them, the cheers of his men sounding like music that perfectly complemented the whimpers of discomfort coming from Zooey, the rope slowly digging between her lips as her panties rode up her ass, the hemp clenching her breasts with every ragged breath she took while the boss’ coarse fingers slipped through the taut ropes, caressing and groping her silky-smooth skin as he took deep whiffs of her sweetly scented hair, the primal beast unable to resist his advances. 

"Ah~ Can't get enough of this feeling… BrBreaking women like you is the best~" 

"Y-you brute!" cried out softly the weakened woman as rope after rope were tied all over her body, her arms and legs being bound until they could barely move. And to finish it, the familiar sound of tape being ripped resounded on Djeeta’s ears, the whimpers of Zooey tingling inside her ears. 

"Wh-what are you doing!? Please! No!-Hhhmmhm!" 

Her begs for mercy were turned into muffled screams for help as the white linen was placed over her mouth, the girl futilely shaking her head in denial as she was denied the right of even speaking, with the boss following suit by taping her palms into fists, covering them with lots and lots of tape, the white fabric now being a lump that covered her hands, turning them useless at that point. She wasn’t a powerful primal beast. She was part of the shipping goods now. Djeeta’s chest tightened as the arms holding her suddenly threw a rope around her, pulling harshly as they burned her delicate milky skin, the rope being twice as thick so she couldn’t cut it off. Taking some of the boss’ tape, the men started restraining her hands and feet, making her unable to even move as she laid on the ground, the pairs of hands menacingly creeping towards her as she looked on with void, cold eyes.

It was over.

In that instant, the men swarmed over her, her bound body being stripped of her clothes as they ripped them off like hungry beasts, her milky skin being laid bare for their lecherous hands to explore and toy with, her soft, springy mounds being thoroughly caressed by their rugged, bumpy fingers, her labia feeling the taut ropes pressing against them as they dug into her pink panties, her underwear being the only courtesy allowed to them. As the group of hands kept swarming and enjoying her voluptuous body, a strong voice resounded on the room.

“Eh...Mind giving us a little privacy?”

It was the boss. Although his voice sounded warm and kind, there was an imposing gravitas to his tone. Quickly getting the message, the group of men set Djeeta on the table next to Zooey and left the room, watching as their boss’ face turned into a devilish grin, his eyes looking like those of a ravenous beast. With the creak of the door, they abandoned the screaming, thrashing women to his hands…

__

It had been a rough day for the kidnapping band. After the attacks upon their hideout, they quickly set about to measure the damage. To their fortune, there had only been 5 saboteurs, all which had now been neutralized. The goods that had been set free were quickly recaptured and shipped out, with the cleaning crew working on collecting the bodies of the fallen, dumping them into the eternal abyss that was the bottom of the sky. As if nothing had happened, the men celebrated another successful day of shipping out draphs. And as an extra bonus, the boss had given them a nice little gift. Sitting in the middle of the mess hall were three of the intruders, tightly bound and laid bare for them to enjoy. Jeering and mocking the girls, they felt absolute bliss as they groped and caressed their bodies, with some of the men on the back bringing over some more ropes and tape, bounding them as if they were cattle, their hands prodding and toying with their sensitive skin as tears rolled down their despair-filled faces. 

"N'm phnrrm, Mmcnn. N'm phnrrm. (I'm sorry, Lecia. I'm sorry.)"

"N'm phcnrmn. N'm phcnrmn. N'm phcnrmn. (I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared.)"

Monika looked at Lecia with reddened eyes as the pair were separated by the bunch of men swarming over Monika, her voluptuous, petite figure catching their eyes. Predator, meanwhile, had her skin-tight leotard ripped to bits, her lacy bra and panties being the only thing covering her gorgeous figure, which was now being enjoyed by the bandits. 

"N nnn'ph mmnnph phhnph! Nn! PHphnm nmmn. (I don't want this! No! Stay away)". 

Her eyes filled with tears for the first time in years, as her curvaceous figure was being tasted by the men, licking their lips in anticipation as they whetted their appetite. Amidst the sea of laughter and whimpers, two men quickly stood up, slightly frustrated at the prospect of missing out on the gifts.

“Man, this blows...Why does the boss need protection, anyway? There’s no one left to stop him…”

“Orders are orders...Besides, it might not be so bad.”

Almost as if on cue, the moment they arrived at boss’ door, the joyous sounds of whimpers escaped onto the hallway, with the boss’ laughter accompanying the ripping of tape

“Nnn'ph cnmm nnm cmnphmr! PHphnm nmmnm, mnn hrnphm! (Don't come any closer! Stay away, you brute!)” 

“Aw, does the primal beast not like me~?” bursting into laughter, he placed another layer of tape on her mouth.

“PHphnm nmmnm! Hnphnmnnn! Mmrnn! PHNFM MM" (Stay away! Katalina! Lyria! SAVE ME!)" 

“Whats’s that? More tape~? Oh, you greedy girl... But don’t worry. We’ll enjoy ourselves lots from now on~”

Tightly shutting the pair’s lips as the snapping sound of rope being taut ripped into the cold night, a pair muffled screaming fell into the deaf ears of the boss of the band that just defeated the most powerful women in the sky, their whimpes and sobs for help fading into obscurity as the sand storm started picking up, hiding once more the hideout of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a follow up commission to the original story. Hope you all enjoy it, and if you want more, you're free to commission me at my email and https://linktr.ee/Vodkannon7


End file.
